Everything changes yet all remains the same
by Nocturna-Dreamwarper
Summary: Some War Heroes come back to Hogwards to enhance teaching, undaunted by the Dark Times long gone. They soon find out that there are still secrets hiding in the school’s corridors. SSHG
1. Chapter 1

_Everything you recognise belongs to J.K. Rowling_

* * *

Professor Snape was pacing around his office aimlessly. This potion he was about to start brewing needed a lot of concentration and he didn't seem to posses any amount of it at the moment.

There had been an explosion during his first year Potions class. The students had been working in pairs. He had divided them himself linking together the best with the hopeless hoping that the latter would seize the opportunity to learn something about the methodical potion brewing. One of the pairs consisted of the promising Miss Swan of Gryffindor and the not so promising Mr. Underhill of Hufflepuff. What he unfortunately hadn't known was that these two were far more interested in each other than in the brewing procedure. They were mixing the ingredients lost in each other's eyes. It took only two extra drops of dragon blood and chaos was reigning his class instead of him.

"It's not a surprise that Mr. Underhill was involved in this newest act of anarchy but I was expecting much more consideration from you Miss Swan.", he had snarled in a low, angry yet silky voice. The girl had looked thoroughly terrified.

Miss Swan was the best student in her house and one of the best in her year, but it would take much more than that to even be considered a competition to the best witch _he_ever taught. She had graduated six years ago. She had been awarded the decoration of the Order of Merlin for her contribution to the war against the dark forces and she had been the first muggle- born witch to have been accepted in the Stonehenge University of Magic in 30 years. _She was an exceptional girl,_he thought with a smirk. He had been hearing of her every now and then. She had graduated from university first in her year as it had always been her habit and got a scholarship for a Master's Degree in Potions in the Universitad de Magia in Salamanca two years ago. The choice of her Master's got his attention. He wondered if he could possibly flatter himself that he was the reason behind it. He shook his head to clear this thought away. It was her own personality that was making her keen to the gentle art (and not only science) of Potion brewing. She was intelligent, careful, analytical, reasonable, devoted, caring…

She was caring. Her courage during the infernal days of war was extraordinary. She was terrified of course, she must have been, but she didn't show that emotion. He brought back to his memory the last moments before it all began, the great battle of Hogwards. They were all there, all the members of the Order. He could sense her staring at him from across the Great Hall with sadness in her eyes. He looked back and saw her drawing a deep breath. She walked straight at him with determination, she stopped an inch away from him and tilted back her head to look in his eyes. She gently touched his arm.

"When all this is over", she said to him in a voice intended to be strong but came out as a whisper. She momentarily stopped talking fighting back the tears, she took a big breath, "When all this is over", she said again in a stronger voice, "Promise you will come looking for me". He looked back at her unable to understand what he wanted from him, what she was _pleading _him to do.

"Good luck Miss Granger", was all he was able to offer. She threw her arms around him and hold him for a second. He was suddenly aware that this could be the first and last time they touched.

"Good luck Professor. I will be waiting" She dropped her hands off him and moved towards Harry Potter without looking back.

He never got around understanding her words and the intimacy of her actions. There was nothing in their acquaintance to justify either of them. He was determined to consider them the result of the dreadful situation they were all in.

A knock at his door brought him back to the present reality.

"Enter" ,he barked to whomever dared to intrude his privacy although he had to admit that interrupting these particular thoughts was very welcome. He had to concentrate in creating an excellent potion and not to an excellent former student. _Because this is all she had ever been._

"Good evening Severus!" Professor Lupin greeted with a smirk. "I hope I am not interrupting anything of terrible importance".

"As a matter of fact Lupin I was making a Mandrake Draught" Snape answered striving to sound terribly busy.

Lupin took a peek at the perfectly clear stool and as he was about to raise an eyebrow…

"..about to start making, that is" Snape explained knowing he was already defeated.

"Well since you haven't even started yet, what would you say to say to a stroll with me to the lake? It is five days to full moon so five days I can enjoy night without disastrous consequences."

"I'm afraid I will disappoint you Lupin. I have to finish this draught tonight since we are completely out of it".

"But my dear old friend, who and why would petrify somebody? The Dark Times are gone, perhaps forever. We all had our share in that." Lupin said with a genuine smile.

"But accidents do happen my friend. Don't you have any first years?"

Lupin seemed to reconsider. "Well, some of them are dangerously absentminded, I give you that."

"Absentminded? Miss Newman of Gryffindor is a menace! I haven't seen anything like it since Neville Longbottom. Imagine her and Mr. Bosky of Slytherin casting spells together."

You better get back to work Snape", Lupin laughed, "You are right. These kids' carelessness can be more dangerous than the cunningness of a Death Eater. Goodnight Snape. Maybe tomorrow"

"Maybe" Snape said. A few moments later his mind was still all over the place. He had noticed before that it was much more difficult for him to concentrate since his life was not in any immediate danger. All these years of spying, of pretending he was a Death Eater, his life was always in question. He was always concentrated. He had to be, because even the smallest thing could lead to his demise. But now everything was different. His mind could wonder without severe consequences.

"_Without_?", he thought to himself. What if he started thinking about the past 25 years when he first entered the Dark Sidewhere he didn't truly belong or when he turned a spy for the good side where he would never be accepted anyway. What if he started thinking about having to keep every thought to himself because anything personal could claim his life. What if he started realizing that for the past 25 years he hadn't trusted a single soul (except Dumbledore of course by that was different, he had been under the power of an oath). Being a spy was all he was, all he knew how to be. Now that this was over, what was the meaning of his existence?

He took a deep breath trying to clear out all this venom inside his head. He was a Potions Master in Hogwards and that would have to do…for now.

* * *

The next day during breakfast Professor Dumbledore asked for the students' and staffs' attention.

"I would like to make a hasty announcement. After serious consideration and long discussions with the Ministry of Magic, our School will be the first to participate in a new educational program called "Contributory Tuition". This program is aimed to raise the teaching standards of Wizardry Schools around the country. It will take place outside the school timetable and participation is completely voluntary. However, I would like to draw your attention to some very important facts concerning this program. There will be seven different subjects taught by seven different teachers or should I better say teaching assistants. There all are ex students of our fine Institution that have, since they were last accommodated here, excelled each in his own trade. They all have fought in the Great War and made important contributions leading to our success. They will bring with them new teaching trends, magic innovations and foreign magic discoveries in order to enhance your magic efficiency. These…teaching assistants are : Mr. Harry Potter for Defense Against the Dark Arts , Mr. Ron Weasley for Broom Aviation, Miss Hermione Granger for Magic Potions, Miss Luna Lovegood for Magical Creatures, Mr. Neville Longbottom for Herbology, Mr. Draco Malfoy for Muggle Studies and Miss Ginny Weasley- Malfoy for Healing. Starting on Monday, each subject will be taught two hours weekly for the rest of the semester. I ask all the students to take advantage of this opportunity and cooperate for the best possible results."Complete silence. "Oh, and there will be a welcoming party tomorrow when we expect the new members of Hogwardsteaching staff to arrive."

Cheerful students and smiling teachers burst out clapping at the happy news. The new change seemed to be particularly welcome to the students that have heard the names of the teaching assistants before only they were referred to as war heroes. Teachers were happy for the new material that their students would have the opportunity to be taught. They all seemed content. All but one.

"What on Earth was that Dumbledore?" Snape snaped clearly irritated. "Why wasn't I asked beforehand?"

"My dear boy, I assure you that Miss Granger will not interfere at all in your class."

"What are you talking about old man? She will be teaching the same subject as mine."

"Yes", Dumbledore answered calmly, "But her contribution will havenothing to do with what you are teaching. She will be focused on new Spanish Potion Discoveries. She will be teaching outside your timetable, you will not even see her if you don't want to. Although I can't understand why wouldn't you. She has evolved in a wonderful young woman. I'm sure you will enjoy your time with her…if you want of course." Dumbledore walked away. Snape had the faintest impression that the Headmaster winked at him which caused him even more irritation.

The day went by very hard since all the students were far more interested in the famous new assistants than in their current professors and whatever they had to say.

In the evening Snape received Lupin at his quarters once more.

"What would you say to a glass of firewisky Snape?"

"I wouldn't say no Lupin. Do you have any?"

"Well not really, but I'm sure that the Three Brooms in Hogsmeade has some." Lupin answered smirking.

"You want to go all the way to Hogsmeade at this time?" Snape asked astonished.

"First of all it's only two km away and we can take a carriage anyway. Secondly it's not even eight. Any other objections?"

"Well not really.", he admitted. "I had a truly bad day and I am going to have a particularly tiresome semester for that matter. I could _really_use a glass of firewhisky."

They took a Thestral- drawn carriage and reached their destination in less than 15'. The pub was full. They sat at a table near the entrance. Mrs. Rosmerta greeted them cheerfully.

"It's been a while since a Hogwards staff member visited my pub! But having so many of them, all in one evening, is a really happy coincidence!"

"Two professors are hardly considered many Mrs. Rosmerta.", Snape replied indifferently.

"Well you are not the only ones here tonight Professor. Your new "assistants" are consuming big amounts of butterbeer." She pointed at a big table in the other side of the room.

They were all there talking, teasing, laughing, seeming completely undaunted by the dreads of war. A woman stood up with a smile and headed to the bar. Her curls were almost reaching her slender waist creating a chocolate fountain around her face. Snape knew immediately who see was, eventhough the adolescence roundness of her face was replaced by fine feminine lines and high cheek-bones. She was dressed simply in black. A pair of tight black jeans, a black sweater and black sneakers. Her walking seemed as flowing. She leaned over to the bar placing her hands under her chin and immediately all male eyes were on her, including her ex Professor's ones. She looked around while waiting for her order. Her eyes stopped at the table near the entrance. Her face lit up and a blush emerged on her otherwise pale cheeks. She walked towards them calculating her every step, making sure she was held up.

"Professors!", she gasped.

"Hermione! What a wonderful surprise! I haven't heard from you for years!", Lupin exclaimed smiling broadly. Hermione's smiled back unable to give an explanation to him for her absence. Not at least while, Professor Snape was in such a short distance causing her body to quiver.

"I…", she started but a familiar voice interrupted her…thank God!

"Mione, what's the deal with these butterbeers", said a young man with unmistakable red hair.

Snape looked at him in deprecation. That one hadn't changed much: same hair, same imbecility. He noticed that the girl looked relieved by this man's presence causing him a small discomfort. His eyes swifted back at her and she blushed even more deeply looking away.

"Why Professors! Long time no see! We were gathering up strength to face you tomorrow!", he said quite earnestly. "Hey guys look who's here!", he called at the rest of the group and in no time the new assistants rounded the professor's table causing a generally pleasant fuss.

"I mean we don't really have any teaching experience.", Harry said.

"I'm sure that will not be a problem. You fought in the Great War and have mastered your sciences through University Studies. You will do just fine.", Professor Lupin said.

"Professor Snape, I am really looking forward working with you. Antidotes are very important in the Defense Against the Dark Arts class.", he smiled.

"I am sure your collegue Miss Granger will be more than happy to contribute.", he said.

"Not without your help and supervision sir.", Hermione managed to gain her voice back. She still couldn't look at his eyes though.

"Well I'm sure you will do just great as long as you keep your new Spanish Trends in Potion brewing out of my class and yourself out of my way.", he snapped. Only his offence was not received as intended.

"You know I've been in Spain", she breathed content.

"We really have to get going though and leave you in peace.", Ginny said. "After all, we have to be in Hogwards tomorrow first thing in the morning and looking our best."

"Right as always, my dear", Draco said looking at his wife with love.

"Goodnight Professors!"

"Good luck!", Lupin said and nodded.

Hermione was the last to exit, looking back over her shoulder at Snape she closed the door.

Lupin took a moment to process the scene whereSnape looked pretty much dazzled and Hermione was basically pleading for his attention.

"That's interesting!", he finally said out loud.

Snape cleared this throat. "I have to admit they all looked less troublesome than they used to. And they seemed in no interest to conquer Hogwards. "

"Well, some looked more conquering than others and more eager to please as well.", Lupin grinned.

"What are you talking about?", Snape demanded.

"Oh nothing in particular. Just that it appears that this will be a rather interesting semester."

* * *

Later than night in the privacy of his quarters Professor Snape allowed himself to bring back to this thought the slender form of the new Potions teaching assistant. She must have been an excellent witch, she always had been, and a remarkably beautiful woman.

"Get a grip old man", he ordered himself. With the help of Dreamless Potion he lay down in his bed and slept.

At the same time in a HogsmeadeInn, Hermione was looking at the glorious castle outside her window.

She heard a knock at her door and Ginny entered.

"How was it?", she asked with concern.

"Worse than I thought.", she breathed a sigh. "I was surprised to have been able to form a whole sentence. And one sentence was all I managed to do.", she laughed bitterly.

"It's not just a crush Ginny, not after all these years."

"No, it's not.", the redhead agreed. "But you stand on equal grounds now Mione. He's no longer your teacher."

"He's just as intimidating though."

"That was not a problem when you first fell in love with him. It won't be a problem now."

"He knew I've been to Spain.", she smiled. She shook her head coming back to reality. "This, what I'm hoping for is impossible. He will never see me other than an insufferable know-it-all."

"Nothing is impossible love. Look at me and Draco. He is a man Hermione and a man that couldn't stop himself from looking at you tonight. And plus he wasn't as articulate as usual. I think you have a chance."

Hermione sighed, grasping some hope from her friend's words. This semester, this opportunity was her chance, her only chance.

* * *

**All reviews are very very welcome. I am not a native English speaker (I guess you got that by now though ;p).**


	2. Chapter 2

They arrived in Hogwarts before lunch time and were each given a separate chamber. Hermione realized she needed a moment to catch her breath and control the inconsistent flow of emotions that were overwhelming her. She sat at the side of her bed and looked around the beautiful room. The walls were made of grey stone and were decorated with black candlesticks in flower patters; it was furnished with just the basics: the notorious Hogwarts four poster bed with blood red curtains, a cabinet, a desk and a bookshelf, all made of solid dark wood. She was back in Hogwarts, in the place where she grew up and learnt the principia of wizardry, the place where she met her best friends, where she fought the great battle and almost lost her life. Seven years were spent within these blessed grounds. She first stepped in as little bossy girl and came out as a brave young woman

… _or just an always insufferable know-it-all, _she smiled to herself.

He was never kind to them. The Golden Trio had a red-flag-waved-at-a-bull effect to him. But he was more than that, the mean Bat of the Dungeons, and she knew it. She had known it since she was in her fifth year. He had risked his life to save them, the three people he detested the most. She remembered everything like it was yesterday. A full moon was rising and Professor Lupin hadn't taken his potion. The transformation happened within seconds. Professor Snape didn't hesitate, not even for a moment. He jumped between them and the beast receiving the first strike. He lost his balance momentarily and glanced quickly over his shoulder to make sure they were all right. He pulled her closer to his back and despite the terror she felt safe, almost calm, and even braver.

He always had that effect on her. When she was around him she just wanted to be a better person, someone to deserve him. Severus Snape was a complicated man but none the less a fascinating one, he was the man she loved.

_Someone to deserve him, _she thought with bitterness.

She laid down for a second staring out the window that was overlooking at the Black Lake. The second floor was as high as the treetops. She looked intensively at the sky searching for shapes in the clouds but there was nothing. For a moment there she lost her courage. She drew a deep breath allowing again the Gryffindor mettle to overtake her. There was no point to despair so soon. He was intimidating but not thoroughly inapproachable. She had to gain him slowly. She just had to be patient, a virtue she was never willing to exercise.

* * *

When she opened her eyes it was already getting darker. She felt a small panic creeping in her bosom and simultaneously heard a gentle knock at her door. It was Ron. She exhaled in relief.

"Hey Mione", he said attentively. "I dropped by earlier but you were sleeping. I guessed you needed some rest so I didn't wake you up. "

"It's fine Ron dear. I hope I am not too late for the party though." The panic started creeping back alarmingly fast.

"Relax! You have an hour to get ready." He tried to calm her down. She had flushed scarlet.

"O.K. then go! Go, go ,go!", she was pushing him out of her room but Ron was resisting.

"So…", he winked, "what are you wearing tonight?"

He managed to close the door a moment before a pillow came knocking against it.

Hermione Granger knew exactly what she was wearing tonight.

* * *

The Great Hall was crowded with excited students drinking bubbly beverages, laughing and dancing. Almost all teaching assistants were there, discussing readily with both their future students and their future colleagues. That particular "future" was destined to come rather too soon, Monday morning to be exact, making some of the otherwise determined young teachers feeling somewhat overstrung.

Professor Snape was having a glass of firewhisky while discussing with Professor Lupin, Professor McGonagall and – dear Merlin- Mr. Longbottom about the common ethic theories of Transfiguration and Polyjuice Potion.

"I wonder what Potter has to say on that", Longbottom exclaimed suddenly. "He has used both innumerous times while a student here", he laughed and then froze. "Oh dear, I shouldn't have said that. I hope he won't get in trouble….right? RIGHT?"

Professor Lupin and Professor McGonagall bust out laughing at Longbottom's alarm. Professor Snape on the other hand by instinct he calculated the deduction of House points.

"I assure you Mr. Longbottom that since he and his friends -who had certainly helped him- were not caught while committing the crime, they're quite safe now.", Professor McGonagall said with a kind smile. "Oh there they are now."

The Golden Trio entered in the Hall. Hermione was in the middle arm-in-arm with both Harry and Ron. Snape froze in his place. She was astonishing. Her satin red dress was barely touching her skin, exposing her curves elegantly. Her hair was uncustomary tamed brought in the front over her left shoulder.

"She grew up all right.", Lupin said glancing sarcastically at Snape who was not able to speak just yet. He nodded and getting back to his senses he answered "Yes, I suppose she turned out to be a pretty girl."

"Oh she's not merely a girl anymore!", Professor McGonagall exclaimed overhearing the conversation. "Hermione dear! Come to join us!"

Hermione turned around to the familiar voice. The moment she noticed her favorite Professors and the object of her desire and distress, she wore her best smile and walked slowly towards them trying to ignore her trembling knees.

"You have organized quite a feast here Professors, welcoming us to Hogwarts. I hope we will be able to come up to your expectations.", she said.

"Hopefully", Professor Snape commented proud of himself that he sounded as much sarcastic as it was intended.

"Nonsense.", Professor McGonagall scowled at him. "There is nothing to worry about dear. All your life you have shown nothing but determination, courage and devotion. Hogwarts is lucky to have you!"

Hermione smiled looking back at Professor Snape who was looking at his glass.

"So how was Salamanca?", Professor Lupin asked and Hermione proceeded to describe the life in Spain casting a glance at Snape every now and then who didn't look –or he was determined not to look- interested at all in what she was saying. She was eventually interrupted by Harry who asked her to dance.

"You are a life savior love", she said while twirling around.

"He's either blind or daft!", he said helpfully. She knew immediately for whom they were talking about.

"Thank you but I really think he's neither. I may have to face the fact that for now at least he considers me as an insufferable girl as always. But I won't give up!", her Gryffindor courage was out and about.

After the dance Hermione helped herself with a glass of red wine and stepped out in the balcony to breathe fresh air and calm herself down. She drank a big gulp and simultaneously realized she hadn't had dinner. Wine seemed to work in the calming process, anyway. She lit up a cigarette.

"Enjoying the view and a disgusting habit Miss Granger? ", the silky voice was unmistakable and her heartbeat was accelerating.

"Professor!", she gasped. "I… I didn't see you here!", she smiled weakly. "As a matter of fact I'm enjoying both, thank you. Not for long though…I'm quitting."

He turned away towards the Black Lake. Somehow the depth of this woman's brown eyes was more intriguing that he was ready to handle. Hermione felt momentarily shattered. He wasn't even taking a second look at her. She contemplated for a moment. For the last two days she was feeling generally brave but was losing all her courage at his first insult or sign of disinterest. This attitude was very unlike her whereas his behavior was exactly as predicted. She decided not to go down that path of devastation again and this time she _truly really_ meant it.

"I was longing to see you again", she said. It was for a moment, not even for a second, that she noticed that his countenance changed before he prevailed over himself again as a true spy would do. When she realized he was not going to answer anything back she continued.

"You have always been more than a teacher to me."

"How exactly?" He was clearly irritated. He was completely unprepared for this intimacy.

"You have always been my inspiration.", she said matter-of-factly looking at the same direction as him while deciding whether or not she was going to put her heart out on display just yet.

With a sudden move he looked back down at her, straight into her eyes. She wondered if he was going to use his Legilimency skills but she soon found out that he was simply trying to read her. He sensed her indecisiveness and looked away again.

"I assure you Miss Granger that I am flattered."

She couldn't make out whether he was being serious or sarcastic.

"You didn't look for me.", she whispered. She was now entering in dangerous territory. She found herself closer to him.

He was bewildered. He could hide it of course but he really was. He took a moment to re-examine the situation. His former know-it-all yet excellent student and current bold yet (let's face it) attractive woman, was clearly asking- no, not asking- was actually demanding something from him. And it seemed it was a rather personal request. Still…

"Look for you? I have no idea what you are talking about."

"Before the battle of Hogwards I told you…", she started but found herself interrupted.

"I have a very good memory Miss Granger but the fact is that I do not seem to interpret your exact request. Because after the end of the battle I did look for you and anyone -from our side or otherwise- that was injured. I found you in a terrible state Miss Granger and assisted you in every possible way. So, if offering you first aid and then personally carrying you to the nearest medwitch does not answer your request then I cannot imagine what more you could possibly want. "

"No Professor, I guess you could not imagine that.", she said with bitter smile. "I am and always will be thankful for your help. The fact that, although severely injured yourself, you offered assistance to everyone that needed it, is just another proof of what an extraordinary man you are. I am not accusing you of anything; I am just stating a simple fact: that you didn't look for _me._ I am not the same person as back then. I probably did not deserve what I was hoping for. But _I_ am different now so maybe things _can_ be different. Maybe the Potion will work now that the unripe substance has grown old."

That was it. She said it. She put her feelings on display and it was up to him now. The realization made her eyes burn. Showing her distress to him was out of the question. His face was unreadable. She did not wait for him to answer. Anyway, he didn't seem about to answer anything at all.

She tried to control her voice. "I think we better get back inside. It's lovely to be back in Hogwarts Professor. I am looking forward to…um…cooperating with you." He opened his mouth to say something but she was already gone.

She left the Great Hall as quietly as possible and stormed back to her room. She shouldn't have said that to him. It was too soon. She pressed him and now Merlin knew how he would react. She allowed her feelings to overwhelm her. Crying seemed therapeutic.

* * *

It took Snape minutes to come around. She had looked so vulnerable. And the fact that she was trying to look brave, was making her even more adorable.

_Adorable? _Since when he thought Hermione Granger was adorable?

Severus Snape was a man of facts and he decided to base his thoughts on familiar grounds. He had been looking at her, trying to make sense of what she had been saying. He had been in fact suppressing an urge to hold her and make all her concerns go away. _Facts, you idiot. _So, in the course of just a few minutes he was informed that : She was longing to see him, he had always been more than a teacher to her, he had been her inspiration, she believed he was an extraordinary man and he had evidently not done something that she hoping he would do.

He went back to his room. The more he thought about it the more bewildered he got. With the help of Dreamless Potion he slept.

* * *

He woke up in the middle of the night. He checked his clock; it was just after 3 o'clock. There was something wrong, something very wrong. He could sense the danger. He had sensed it before. He stormed out of his bed and run to Dumbledore's chambers. The moment he arrived at his door he heard him.

"Come on in Severus." He sounded calm.

He found the old headmaster sitting behind his office.

"You sensed it too." It was more like a statement than a question.

"Yes."

"It felt like…but…it cannot be. This was over. We made sure it was over for good, six years ago."

"Nothing is impossible my boy."

"But how? Who?"

"I don't know Severus, but we have to find out. Do not speak of it to anyone for now. We have to let it unfold. We need more clues."

He was right. There was nothing they could do for now. But he couldn't help but notice : Was it a coincidence? The first night the teaching assistants spent in Hogwarts was the first time in six years that he sensed Dark Magic.

* * *

**Thank you so much for your reviews!**

**I am in the process of finding a beta reader so hopefully the following chapters will be more grammatically correct.**

**As always, reviews are very very welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

_Everything you recognize belongs to J.K. Rowling_

_**Special thanks to my wonderful Beta, Snakegirl - Sprockett!!!**_

* * *

Hermione spent Sunday mostly hiding, primarily in the library. She had a perfect excuse of course: she was preparing for her first attempt at teaching, which was due to take place on Monday afternoon.

Monday came rather fast and she couldn't avoid breakfast at the High Table…with all the teachers…absolutely every single one of them. Hermione was determined not to allow anything to pass between her and the mysterious Professor except a polite greeting. Also avoiding eye contact under any circumstances was an imperative, because she knew that the moment she looked into his deep, dark eyes she was destined to blush. Hermione took a paper and a pencil and wrote down her plan, noting her exact route from the door of the Great Hall to the High Table in order to avoid any unnecessary danger. The moment that everything was organized, relief flooded through her. She even smiled with confidence and decided to avoid him for a few days until she could figure out what to do from now on.

She walked down the stairs to the ground floor and then along the corridor. It took less than a second for her plan to completely shatter. The moment she passed by the door leading to the dungeons, it opened and Professor Snape came flying out, running into her. Hermione momentarily lost her balance but Snape held her still, pulling her close to him. She looked up into the depth of his amazingly dark eyes and again she was lost. He looked back at her, unable to speak for some seconds (or was it hours?). Hermione realized just how much right this closeness felt. Snape was awoken to the same fact as well. As he came back to his senses she blushed and he immediately released her.

"My apologies Miss Granger, I was in haste."

_He apologized??_

"The fault is all mine Professor. I should be more aware of my surroundings."

He nodded realizing that her perception of the event suited him much better. They walked towards the Great Hall in silence. Inside Hermione's head there was everything but silence. Voices were shouting contradictory things:

"At least he was polite, so he probably hasn't been offended by the intimacy on Saturday night."

"He is not speaking, not even looking at me. He hasn't apprehended the depth of my declaration…even worse, it could be that he is not even remotely interested."

They had almost reached the High Table when Hermione realized simultaneously two things.

1 - There were all but two seats taken, next to one another.

2 - Dumbledore seemed quite content...wait a minute, did he just wink?

They took their seats and surprisingly Snape was the first to break the awkward silence.

"What is your lesson plan for today?"

O.K. that was good and easy. She could converse about potions for hours.

"Well", she started after a moment, "today I have a lesson with the third years, so I thought it would be a nice idea to do an introductory course on Arabic potion brewing, starting with a historic presentation while elaborating a bit on the ingredients they use which are quite hard to come by away from the Mediterranean or desert climate."

"Interesting", he said almost to himself.

Now there was a party going on inside Hermione's head. If she was asked, for sure she wouldn't be able to describe the extent of the feelings overwhelming her. She was content, excited, fired up. Her former Potions Master, the Professor she looked up to, the reason behind the choice of her studies, the man she admired and respected the most, just admitted his interest in what she was twittering. For Snape's standards, that was a highly esteemed compliment and possibly the first one he had ever paid her.

Fascinated she drew a breath to continue finding herself interrupted by yet another question.

"What kind of ingredients?" Snape was indeed intrigued. He had studied pretty much everything that had to do with English, Irish, German, Polish, Baltic, Scandinavian and North American Wizardry but he had never come around any Arabic Magic. The main reason was that it was hard to find any good book translated into English. Now he also considered how difficult it must be to get whatever exotic ingredients Arabs use.

"Well the most common ingredients are Jasmine, Sandalwood, Acis Autumnalis and Aeluropus Littoralis but the key to most of their potions is sea water that has been adequately processed so no impurities remain.", she spouted.

"But why do they add water to their potions, sea or otherwise?"

She was about to answer when Dumbledore started to make an announcement concerning the times and classrooms of the new Contributory courses which took place before first period.

Professor Snape stood up the moment the Headmaster stopped talking and after nodding to Hermione he left.

She was mystified. She couldn't help but noticing the difference in Snape's behaviour. He seemed so much more…well… human. She sensed some things that he would never admit: his need for simple human contact, his regard towards a stimulating conversation.

* * *

Hermione's first class went remarkably well. Her idea to start with an introductory course in Arabic Magic History proved a success. All the students' attention was secured. In fact for them it was something like narrating the muggle fairy tale "One Thousand and one nights".

To her disappointment at dinner she found herself sitting next to an empty seat. Thankfully the excited teaching assistants filled the emptiness with loud conversations on their first impressions. Draco was happy to report that Slytherins were as much interested in muggle Information Technology as any other house. Luna was concerned about the Bowtruckles that she had brought from Scandinavia, hoping that she had also brought enough Abyssinian shrivelfig to feed them for a semester but then Neville cut in offering his help and informing her that he was planning to teach his fourth years the delicate case of Abyssinian shrivelfig pruning. Ron was excited that Hogwarts continued the long tradition of good Quidditch players and that the new Gryffindor Seeker was a rare talent. Harry started with the difficult case of defense against the Blasting Curse and he was happy to report that no one was hurt and that actually two of his students got the hang of it. Ginny started by teaching her teenage students about bobotuber which cures acne and consequently got their full attention.

The next morning Hermione was happy to find Snape in his usual seat, the one next to hers. Their eyes met and he acknowledged her presence with a nod and something that looked suspiciously like a smile. Well, it was more likely like a ghost of a smile or maybe the shadow of a ghost of a smile. Whatever it was it caused her to take her seat next to him already quite flushed.

"Professor."

"Miss Granger I am sad to report that the only book in Hogwarts' library concerning Arabic Potion brewing is one written by Gilderoy Lockhart."

She scowled in disappointment.

"So as you can guess", Snape continued, "the author is primarily concerned with _his personal adventures_ and the beauty of Arab women."

"Of course", she smiled sarcastically.

"He mentions nothing on sea water."

"But this can't be. It is their most basic ingredient." Hermione made a note to send a letter to the blond idiot's publishing house.

"But doesn't it reduce the effects of the Potions?"

"Not at all", she started, "you see, when dealing with Arabic potions you always have to keep in mind that…"

"Hermione I really, really need your help."

Snape looked at the intruder with his notorious and long practiced fierceness. It was Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Lived-To-Annoy-Him.

At that particular moment Hermione felt somewhat keen on slapping her best friend.

Harry finally noticed the subtle hostility in the air. "Sorry, did I interrupt something?"

"As a matter of fact Harry, you did." Hermione said trying to sound as calm as possible. Snape muttered something that sounded like a curse. Harry apologized and took some steps back. Hermione smiled at Professor Snape but it was obvious that his talkative mood was gone. He looked back at her contemplating whether or not he should give in to his urge to continue this conversation. He made up his mind.

"Miss Granger since it appears impossible to finish a conversation in these premises, could I suggest continuing this in my private office later this evening?"

Hermione looked at him with the surprise and pleasure of someone who has just been handed the world.

"That sounds wonderful", she said striving not to sound too expectant. "I'll be there after 8."

Professor Snape nodded politely and took off. Harry, who had been observing them from not too far away, looked smug.

"You can thank me later." he said and winked. That earned him a slap on the shoulder.

* * *

Later that evening at 8.00 sharp Hermione descended the stairs leading to the Dungeons wearing midnight blue robes and her best smile. She knocked.

"Enter at your own risk." he rumbled, in a low silky voice.

She felt her courage abandoning her but entered none the less. He looked up through his glasses hanging at the tip of his nose.

Merlin, he looks so charming!!, she thought.

"Miss Granger I apologize. That particular welcome was saved for what would be the 5th Hufflepuff tonight informing me that there are not enough copies in the Library of "Introduction to Ancient Potions" for the essay I have assigned to them."

"And what did you kindly advise Professor?" she asked with a sarcastic smile.

"To get one of course, but then they would go on rambling that most of the copies are now in the hands of Ravenclaws and Slytherins." he said moving his hand in the air in an exasperating fashion.

"Hmmmm….well getting Slytherins and Ravenclaws to share will be a hard job." Hermione concluded.

"Life is hard Miss Granger, the sooner they know the better for them." he answered with a grin.

"But having all the students writing an assay requiring that particular book would inevitably lead to problems like that. It's not really fair."

"Oh but haven't you heard Miss Granger? Life is not fair."

She couldn't help but laugh. That was such a "snappish" behavior she had learnt to expect.

Snape looked at her questioningly and slightly disturbed. This woman was laughing at something he'd said, even though he had no idea what it was, but that beautiful sound filling his cold dungeon rooms made something in him twitch.

He cleared his throat.

"So about sea water."

"Right.", she snapped out of her previous mood striving to suppress her smirk and they proceeded to discuss Arabic Potions for hours and hours until…

"Oh my, it's already after midnight!" Hermione exclaimed. "I am terribly sorry I kept you... erm… busy all these hours Professor."

"Nonsense Miss Granger! There is nothing to apologize for. It is not often that I have the opportunity to engage in a stimulating conversation."

Hermione gave him her widest and happiest smile. That was definitely a compliment. He seemed to pick up on that the moment she did and his countenance changed, his face becoming more rigid.

"I should go. Thank you Professor, for a wonderful evening. I do hope we will have the opportunity to repeat it." she said and regretted it the next moment. That sounded quite expectant and thus pathetic. It really took him by surprise.

"Um... I suppose we might." he said and looked a bit blushed himself.

She nodded and reluctantly went back towards her room.

Snape collapsed on his sofa feeling the warmth that her body had left behind. He placed his fingers on the bridge of his nose. That was definitely one of the most entertaining evenings he had had for years. Lupin was quite amusing of course but he didn't share the same interests. But her… she had been most diverting, intelligent, funny, intriguing even. Once he considered her a Know-It-All but now he could see who she really was: a woman that thirsted for knowledge in the exact same way as he did.

Miss Granger…Hermione…

It couldn't have been more than 3 or 4 minutes since she left when he felt it again, only this time harder than before. Dark Magic. He knew it in his heart that there had been an attack. It was too powerful. He went pale.

Hermione.

He fled from his office, running up the stairs from the Dungeons. When he reached the ground floor he saw Potter touching his scar and saw the same panicked look reflected in the boy's eyes. Snape ignored him and run up to the second floor.

Merlin, not her. Please not her.

He took a turn at the corridor leading to her room and found Hermione lying sprawled on the floor.


End file.
